pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Staraptor
Vs. Staraptor is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired on 1/2/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Barry and Kenny travel together as they head to Squallville, a town in the bottom of a canyon, with the canyon walls rising all around it. Dawn: So, what exactly is this PokéRinger competition? Conway: Trainers pit their Flying Pokémon against each other, as they try to retrieve a ring that is on a balloon floating upward. The one who takes the ring back to the stand on the ground wins. And that qualifies as “last touch.” Barry: And you guys are fresh out of luck! Because Staraptor and I will be taking the competition by storm! Ian: Heh. I think Staravia and I will have something to say about that. Barry: Your un-evolved Pokémon against my fully breaming Pokémon! You’re on! Crystal: This actually sounds like fun! I may compete with Pelipper as well! Barry: And of course Kenny is going to compete with his Drifblim! Kenny: What?! Dawn: I think that you would do exceptionally well if you do. Kenny: Really? (Blushes) I guess I can give it a try. Crystal: What about you, Conway? Conway: Well, Gliscor isn’t the most ideal choice for the competition. It can’t fly at all and depends completely on the wind. But, the terrain does seem good for updrafts. Heh. I might as well. Dawn: (Sighs) Leaving me to sit in the audience alone. For once, I wish I had a Flying type. End Scene The PokéRinger competition begins, with the trainers on towers to get a better aerial view. A coatrack with arms stands on the ground below them, as a balloon is on standby to carry the ring upward. The stands circle around the battlefield, as the wind currents are strong even through the crowd. Announcer: Welcome to the PokéRinger competition! Quick go at the rules! Each trainer uses a Flying Pokémon to chase the ring and put it on the stand! Knockouts are allowed, but any underhanded tactics will result in an immediate disqualification. Now, let us have our first round of Crystal vs. Paul! Crystal and Paul both climb their towers, Crystal gasping in amazement. Crystal: Paul?! You’re here too? Paul: I guess he’s here as well. Crystal’s arm shakes, but she grabs it to try and calm herself. Crystal: He is. But if you want to battle him, then you’ll have to beat me first! Referee: Choose your Pokémon! Crystal: Pelipper, go! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Paul: Fearow, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Fearow. Fearow: Fearow! The two Pokémon remain stationary, waiting for the referee’s call. The balloon is released up into the air, there still being a delay. Referee: And begin! Paul: Fearow, Fly! Crystal: Stop it with Shock Wave! Pelipper’s bill glows yellow, as she fires a powerful stream of electricity. Fearow Flies skyward, the Shock Wave arcing up to follow it. However, it soon stops following and whittles away. Fearow catches an air current, speeding up and swiping the ring from the balloon. It then brings its wings in and dives fast for its Fly attack. Crystal: (Exhilarated) So this is how he feels facing you. Pelipper! Let’s show off your new Hurricane! Pelipper intercepts Fearow’s trajectory as her wings glow light blue. She flaps her wings as torrential winds form, slamming into Fearow like a wall. It stops its descent, being stuck in place. Paul: Push through it with Drill Peck! Crystal: Aerial Ace to take the ring! Fearow forms a yellow bird shaped aura around it, spinning and causing the wind current to go around it. Pelipper speeds through and strikes with Aerial Ace, knocking Fearow away and causing it to drop the ring. Pelipper grabs the ring with her talons, as she flies down towards the stand. Paul: Assurance! Fearow recovers, flying after Pelipper from behind. It shimmers with a black aura, as it strikes Pelipper behind the head with its wing. A loud snap occurs as a burst of energy is released, disorienting Pelipper and causing her to fall and drop the ring. Crystal: Pelipper! Get back up! Quick! Fearow takes the ring, dropping it onto the stand. Pelipper recovers, and extends her wings and glides right over the ground. Announcer: GOAL! Paul moves on to the next round! Pelipper flies back up to Crystal, looking upset. Crystal: Don’t feel bad, Pelipper. That was an awesome performance! Pelipper: Pel. Crystal returns Pelipper, her arm still shaking. Crystal: I’m not nervous anymore. Is this, excitement? Ian’s Staravia slams past a Skiploom with Aerial Ace, taking the ring to the stand. A Noctowl beats a Chatot, a Yanmega beats a Swablu, and a Dragonite beats a Swellow. Barry’s Staraptor pounds through a Skarmory with Close Combat to make it to the stand. Kenny and Conway now face each other, their Drifblim and Gliscor in position. Gliscor is on the tower with Conway. Referee: And begin! Conway: Gliscor, glide out at a small angle to your right. Gliscor: Gli! Gliscor jumps off the platform, gliding downward. An air current forms, shooting Gliscor up into the air after the balloon. Kenny: Not bad! But not good enough! Drifblim, let’s use Tailwind! Drifblim glows light blue and spins, a Tailwind current forming from behind it. Drifblim rides on the current, when the Tailwind path cuts off the current that Gliscor is riding. He is forced to follow that current, which takes him away from the balloon. Drifblim shoots out of the Tailwind, making it up to the balloon and taking the ring. Kenny: Now descend! Conway: Urgh. This is exactly what I feared when entering this tournament. Gliscor! Lean out of the current and dive at Drifblim! Gliscor struggles, but leans sideways and gets a claw out of the Tailwind. He turns out, and manages to turn around and dive after Drifblim, which is getting closer to the stand. Kenny: Drifblim! Knock it away with Ominous Wind! Drifblim flaps its arms, releasing an indigo wind, hitting Gliscor head on. The wind catches on Gliscor’s flaps, pushing him back upward. Gliscor screams in frustration as Drifblim places the ring on the stand. Announcer: GOAL! Kenny moves on! Gliscor comes crashing down onto the tower and Conway, the two being knocked over. Conway sighs. Conway: At least this wasn’t unexpected. Gliscor: (Crying) Gli. End Scene Paul’s Fearow strikes Kenny’s Drifblim with Assurance, defeating it. Ian’s Staravia out speeds Yanmega to put the ring on the stand, as Barry’s Staraptor plows through Noctowl. Paul’s Fearow uses Drill Peck, blasting past Dragonite and placing the ring on the stand. Announcer: GOAL! Paul moves onto the final round! We will now see who goes to match him! The second semi-final round is between Barry and Ian! Paul leaves his stand as Barry heads towards it. Barry: Mr. Paul! I’m Barry, and I’ve admired your work since the Tag Team Competition! My dream is to become as strong as you and defeat you! Paul: (Scoffs) You have to win this battle first. Barry: Please! I have the evolutionary advantage! It’s only a matter of time! I’ll see you in the finals! Barry rushes up the tower, as Paul scoffs again. Paul: Way too hyper. Barry, Staraptor, Ian and Staravia are in their positions, as the balloon soars up. Staraptor and Staravia stare each other down in an Intimidating manner. Dawn, Crystal, Conway and Kenny all sit in the stands to watch. Crystal: Go get ‘em, Ian! Conway: This will be interesting to see. Barry is all about head on battling, and his Pokémon is in the evolved state of Ian’s. It’ll be tough, that’s for sure. Referee: And begin! Ian: Staravia, Quick Attack, go! Barry: Staraptor, overtake it with Aerial Ace! Staravia speeds up, leaving white streaks behind him for Quick Attack. Staraptor speeds up, white energy streaks going around him as he speeds up for Aerial Ace. Staraptor slams through Staravia, knocking him back as Staraptor goes and claims the ring. Barry: Nothing to it! Now use Double Team! Staraptor shimmers and disappears, creating dozens of clones. They all fly down towards the ring stand and Staravia, who looks confused. Staravia: Star?! Ian: Whirlwind! Staravia flaps his wings, releasing a Whirlwind. The wind doesn’t do anything to the clones, but one towards the side slows down slightly. Ian: That one! Aerial Ace! Barry: (Groans in annoyance) Take it with Close Combat! Staravia speeds at Staraptor with Aerial Ace, as Staraptor does a twirl, ready to extend his leg for a kick. Staraptor kicks at where Staravia is heading, as Staravia disappears. Staraptor chirps in fright, as Staravia slams Aerial Ace right into his stomach. Staraptor drops the ring, it falling towards the ground. Barry: What are you doing?! Get the ring! Staraptor recovers and dives down after the ring, as Staravia circles out to the edge. Ian: Now Whirlwind! Staravia flaps his wings, shooting a Whirlwind. The Whirlwind hits the ring and blows it out of Staraptor’s reach, and onto the stand. Announcer: GOAL! With a stunning and unorthodox technique, it is Ian who will move onto the final round! Barry: NO! Ian, I’m fining you for preventing me from battling Paul! Ian: You should’ve won, then. The crew gets ready for the next battle, as Paul, Fearow, Ian and Staravia get into position for the finals. Staravia trills Intimidatingly at Fearow. Announcer: And this is it! The final round! Who will be our PokéRinger Champion, Paul or Ian?! Let’s find out! The balloon shoots up, as Ian and Paul stare each other down. Paul: You’ve been making it through this tournament on luck. But your luck’s run out. That weak Pokémon can’t beat mine. Ian: I guess it’s time to prove to you that he isn’t weak. Right Staravia? Staravia: Star! Referee: And begin! Paul: Fearow, Fly! Ian: Staravia, Aerial Ace! Fearow shoots up with Fly, as Staravia pursues after it with Aerial Ace. Staravia struggles to keep with Fearow’s speed, as he eventually has to stop his attack. Fearow swipes the ring, then dives hard and fast at Staravia. Ian: Block it with Brave Bird! Staravia continues his trajectory, extending his wings to be encased in radiating blue aura. Fly and Brave Bird collide, an explosion occurring. The ring falls from the sky, as Fearow shoots out of the smoke first to grab it. Staravia falls out of the smoke, sparking from recoil. Crystal: Fearow won that exchange?! Barry: Just like Paul! His Pokémon’s stronger! Conway: Exceptionally stronger. It was already affected by Staravia’s Intimidate at the beginning. To win the exchange after that. Ian: Staravia, Quick Attack! Paul: Assurance. Staravia speeds into a Quick Attack, flying past Fearow after striking it. Fearow flies after him with Assurance, striking from behind and releasing a loud snap from the explosion force. Staravia falls from the sky, as Fearow heads towards the ring stand. Ian: Staravia! Get up! You can do it! Staravia opens his eyes, trilling loudly. Staravia glows pink as he evolves into Staraptor. Staraptor extends his wings, recovering from the fall and shooting towards Fearow’s side. Barry: (In shock) It evolved?! Ian: Yes! Now Staraptor, use Close Combat! Staraptor: STAR! Staraptor arrives by Fearow, spinning and slamming its leg into Fearow’s side. Staraptor spins again and kicks again. He goes for a third time, when Fearow blocks with Assurance, an explosion force knocking Staraptor back. Ian: Let’s go for Brave Bird again! Paul: (Grimaces) Drill Peck! Fearow spins with Drill Peck, increasing its velocity as it dives to try and avoid the large Brave Bird coming from its side. The Brave Bird energy grazes Fearow, stopping its Drill Peck and causing it to drop the ring. Staraptor sparks from recoil, but turns to go after the ring. Paul: Get it back! Ian: Your wing! Close Combat! Fearow dives beak first to catch the ring, as they are on fast approach to the ring stand. Staraptor does a karate chop motion with his wing, striking the ring and sends it rolling to the ring stand, making it on. Both Pokémon pull up to avoid crashing into the ground. Announcer: GOAL! Ian has become our champion! Paul angrily returns Fearow, as Ian has a content smirk on his face. Ian: Not so weak now, is it? Paul storms off, as Ian climbs down the tower, hugging Staraptor. Ian: That was excellent! I’m so proud of you. Staraptor: Star! Ian and Staraptor are awarded medals for their victory, and later the group stands at a crossway. Barry and Kenny plan to head down one road, with the others going the other way. Kenny: Well, this is goodbye for now. Dawn: But it won’t be too long. We shall see you at the Twinleaf Festival! Kenny: Can’t wait! Until then, Miss Berlitz. Kenny does a curtsy, Dawn turning bright red from it. Dawn: Stop doing that! Barry: Yeah, yeah. Heart-filled goodbye. Now come on! Last one to Twinleaf Town owes the other one! Barry takes off in a run, Kenny groaning. Kenny: Too much energy. Barry! Wait up! Kenny takes off running after Barry, as Ian heads down the other road. The others turn and follow him. Crystal: You think Paul’s training right now? Conway: After his last few defeats, I would imagine so. Crystal: I see why Ian wants to be better than him. That battle against him, I felt like I couldn’t get enough of that intense a battle. Conway: Those are the battles Ian loves the most. And looks forward to. Crystal: Yeah. (To herself) Maybe. Main Events * Ian, Crystal, Conway, Barry, Kenny and Paul all enter the PokéRinger contest, with Ian winning. * Ian's Staravia evolves into Staraptor, and learns Close Combat. * Crystal's Pelipper is revealed to have learned Hurricane. * Paul's Fearow is revealed to know Fly and Assurance. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Barry * Kenny * Paul * Dawn Berlitz * Competitors * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Staravia (Ian's, evolves) * Staraptor (Ian's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Gliscor (Conway's) * Staraptor (Barry's) * Drifblim (Kenny's) * Fearow (Paul's) * Skiploom * Noctowl * Chatot * Yanmega * Swablu * Dragonite * Swellow Trivia * Barry and Kenny are featured due to having the city be in close proximity to Sandalstraw Town, and Barry's competitive nature. It also allowed Barry to meet Paul. ** Barry also appeared due to his Staraptor, to serve as a red herring for the title Pokémon. * The Pokémon used by the other competitors are inspired by both PokéRinger contests that appeared in the anime. * Fearow's usage of the move Fly matches how it works in the games, with moves that never miss such as Shock Wave and Aerial Ace failed to hit Fearow after it used the move. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc